macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowshade
Crowshade is a tall, thin black-and-white tom. History In the Prophecy's Cry Arc The Lone Warrior Crow is a rogue living outside the Clans, as a member of Beestar's group. He first appears while Acornpelt, Dawnflower, and Rowanheart are arguing. He hisses for them to stop and introduces himself as Crow. The group realize he is one of Beestar's cats, but Rowanheart decides they can trust him. He explains that he disagrees with Beestar's ways, and has been gathering information to help stop him. He then asks to join ThunderClan and share his knowledge. The three warriors then lead him to the camp, where he is introduced to the Clan and given the warrior name of Crowshade. Crowshade leads them outside the camp where he then warns them that Beestar is coming, and soon pawsteps are heard from nearby. Crowshade dives into the undergrowth with the others following. The group then realizes Rowanheart is missing, and Crowshade decides Beestar must have taken him. He then finds a hole in the ground, a tunnel, and points it out. Dawnflower decides they should check it out and he disagrees, but they end up going anyway. Crowshade then realizes the tunnel leads to Beestar's camp, but is too late to point it out as they are trapped and captured by Beestar's cats. Suntail and Troutclaw lead Dawnflower and Rowanheart away, leaving Crowshade alone with Acornpelt. Beestar then enters the den where the two are being kept and taunts them. He sneers at Crowshade that he chose the wrong side and will die with the others. Acornpelt and Crowshade decide that they must stop Beestar from killing Dawnflower and Rowanheart, but Crowshade is unsure how. Suddenly Briarnose and Paleshine, Ravenfur's sisters, burst into the den and separate the two. After the two are lead away by Antheart, Crowshade voices his disbelief that all of this territory is just outside of ThunderClan. Shadecloud then appears supporting Dawnflower and Rowanheart, who are injured. Crowshade is shocked and asks what happened, where he learns that Beestar forced them to fight each other. When Dawnflower lets out a yowl of pain, Crowshade leaps to his paws in concern, pointing out that it was her. He presses his nose to Rowanheart's forehead and whispers for him to stay strong. Some time later, when Dawnflower and Rowanheart come to, Crowshade is the first to greet them. He then senses Beestar's cats and rushes the group away. As the warriors travel, Crowshade walks beside Acornpelt and asks if she trusts the two new toms. He asks how well she knows Antheart, clearly jealous, and is hurt when Dawnflower tells him how close they'd previously been. After the group reaches Four Trees, Crowshade is cornered by Antheart, who warns him to stay away from Acornpelt. Antheart threatens to kill him, and Crowshade asks if he is one of Beestar's cats. Antheart tells him no, but that he's not afraid to kill. Before Crowshade can reply, Acornpelt comes to check on him and sends Antheart away. That night, while the patrol hides outside Clan territory, he sleeps curled up with Acornpelt. As the two are falling asleep, Crowshade asks her if she trust Antheart, which she replies she does. She then tells him that it's strange, because Jayfoot has just died but the only cat she can think about is Crowshade. He is surprised and softly tells her to go to sleep. The following morning, the group are found by Larchtail and Suntail. Crowshade distracts the two while the rest of the patrol escapes, then hurries after them, where they run into Alderstorm. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Crowshade is confused by the fear Rowanheart is showing as he faces his mother, not understanding their dark past. After Alderstorm asks the patrol to leave her with her son, Crowshade narrows his eyes, beginning to realize something is wrong. Dawnflower whispers to him to get Acornpelt and wait outside the clearing. He nods and gathers the patrol, leaving Alderstorm, Dawnflower and Rowanheart. He is next seen waiting when Acornpelt guides Rowanheart away from where Alderstorm and Dawnflower are fighting. Some time later, when Acornpelt wakes up after falling through the tunnels, she realizes he is gone and asks where he is. Antheart hisses that he ran away and abandoned them, but Shadecloud tells her he went to get Foxbelly for help. After Alderstorm is scared away and Dawnflower has recovered, Crowshade arrives with Foxbelly, out of breath from running. After Crowshade has a brief argument with Acornpelt, the patrol ends up sending Antheart back to camp, as he is causing too many problems. They are shortly after ambushed by Beestar and his cats, and Crowshade is angered to see that Antheart has joined them. As Antheart goes to kill Dawnflower, Crowshade is pinned to the ground by Troutclaw. After Rowanheart attacks Antheart, Beestar's cats panic and Crowshade manages to throw Troutclaw off of him. When Rowanheart later returns from killing Antheart, Crowshade is stunned but finally manages to ask how it happened. Later, after Beestar returns and tries to kill Rowanheart, Crowshade jumps in front of him and takes the blow for himself, which proves to be fatal. He lays on the ground, bleeding heavily from a gash in his throat, where Acornpelt apologizes weakly. He comforts her and tells the patrol he hopes they kill Beestar. He promises that he wouldn't have wanted to die any other way, before succumbing to his injuries and joining StarClan. When the patrol makes their way to StarClan, Crowshade is among the fallen to greet them. Acornpelt races forward and nuzzles him. Crowshade quickly notices the connection between Acornpelt and Jayfoot and softly tells him he will leave them alone, backing away. After Acornpelt chooses to revive Jayfoot, Crowshade looks at her sadly, his eyes glittering clearly. He tells her he always knew she would choose Jayfoot over him and that he wishes he could be enough for her, but that he is glad she's happy. Acornpelt presses her cheek to his and thanks him, before leaving StarClan. Final Legacy When Rowanheart is revealed as a traitor, Dawnflower angrily thinks of how many cats had died for him, Crowshade being one. After Dawnflower and Sandheart die, Crowshade is among the StarClan cats to come welcome them. Trivia * Vicky thinks Crowshade is the kindest and most loveable cat. * He does not feel any resentment towards Jayfoot and is just glad to see Acornpelt happy. * If he had lived, he likely would have become Acornpelt's mate. * Kate thinks he would make a good leader. Character Pixels